The Healer
by Kate Marlin
Summary: Bella a girl in the 19th century is an herbal healer, well respected because her cures work. When it is revealed she is a witch, she is ostracized and faces death. But her life takes a drastic turn when she meets a man who can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to SM... I'm just giving them a new identity.**

**The Healer **

**Chapter 1**

"This will only hurt a little bit", I told her as I applied a small dose of the Ganoderma Lucidum herb to the cut on Anna's leg. It would burn just a little but it would definitely rid of the infection. She had gone to the river to gather some fresh water for her mother when she slipped and a tree limb sliced through her thigh. Her mother had tried to keep it clean but sometimes it just wasn't enough.

"Thank you Miss Swan, thank you so much." Her mother Angela praised for the medicine. She thanked me again before gathering her daughter and heading back to their home.

It seemed the people of Forks were coming to me more often now for different maladies. I had been studying how different herbs affected various ailments on the body since I was twelve. My father and I traveled a lot after my mother passed away and he always had a fascination on how nature affected other factors of life and the body. I found the herbs rather helpful when he decided to be a little too adventurous and ended up getting hurt.

I moved to Forks about a year ago after my father passed away. It broke my heart to lose my best friend but I know he was suffering so much I just could not bring myself to hope he held on to life any longer. His kidney's had failed him and he was so sick. The swelling in his body and the pain he was in was just too much to endure. I struggled hard to find a cure for this ailment but there simply wasn't one. Right after his death I decided to make it my mission to share the remedies I had discovered in order to help others. Most people found my unorthodox ideas rather strange but once they realized healing was involved, they suddenly became more accepting of me.

I was only eighteen but it was old enough to raise concerns about my marital status. It was uncommon for a young orphaned woman to remain unwed but I simply could not find any interest in the young men in the community. That certainly did not mean they did not show an interest in me. I was becoming really good at avoiding the subject with most of the ladies in the town. Some wanted to get too involved and would make up reasons to visit in order to try and set me up. I was running out of excuses to get out of dinners involving said single men.

A major turn of events took place on a warm Friday evening. A new young man moved into the town of Forks. While I had not seen him as of yet, the girls in town were not shy of expressing their opinions on the young man. It seems he was the epitome of perfection. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be coming to me for an ailment of some sort. It seemed the men in town were more prone to accidents because of work than the women.

After a week passed, I still had not seen this young man and after all the talk in town, my curiosity was getting the better of me. Apparently he was the new teacher for the students in town. I listened to the gossip about how Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya had relentlessly thrown themselves at the poor soul and how he had kindly rejected them over and over again. You would think they were getting the hint by now, but I knew better. Once those three had it in their minds to do something, nothing could stop them. They were only sixteen, but in this community, it was the prime age to be wed and the poor man did not stand a chance.

The Friday after the young man moved into town I found myself needing to go to town to stock up on some food items and fabric for new clothes. I rarely ventured out but with all the gossip, I was mainly curious as to what I would discover. As I walked into the General Store, Mr. Crowley immediately greeted me. His son Tyler had been pinning for my attention for quite some time and I had politely rejected him more than once.

"How are you today, Miss Swan? It's so nice to see you out today. Is there something particular you are looking for?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am low on sugar, tea, flour, and candles. I would also like to look at your fabric please." I replied.

"Absolutely Miss Swan, please take your time while I gather your other items" he said.

"Thank you Mr. Crowley."

I decided on some light blue fabric and added some basic white and a small amount of lace embroidery for accent and added that to my small pile of items. I was about to ask how Tyler was doing when I heard the bell ring on the door. I didn't want whomever was standing behind me to get the wrong idea by hearing me ask about another man so I paid for my items, gathered my things and turned around and was met with the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. I simply could not take my eyes off of this man. He was beautiful. His tall stature with chiseled jaw, slightly unshaven, bronze unruly hair that I had to fight myself not to reach up and touch it. He wore a light green sweater and black slacks and looked like a God from a painting.

"Excuse me Miss, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. I am Edward Cullen."

He reached his hand out to take mine and I mindlessly gave it to him while he kissed my hand. At that very moment I knew, without a doubt, what all the women were talking about. And I could not agree more with their opinions. His smile, his voice, his smell, simply drew me in. I knew I was done for.

**I hope to update every few days or sooner...Just be patient. I have great ideas for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM's characters, My ideas...**

**The Healer**

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Swan, you forgot your change." Mr. Crowley said. I was immediately pulled from my embarrassing stare at Mr. Cullen.

I turned around to take my change and smiled at Mr. Crowley muttering my thanks. When I turned to move again Mr. Cullen was still standing there. I knew I needed to say something but I simply could not get my brain to cooperate with my mouth. I felt a finger under my chin and slowly it was lifted up to look at the gorgeous eyes again.

"Miss Swan, eh? I was wondering when I would get the chance to meet the infamous healer." he smiled a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Finally my brain decided to communicate with my mouth again.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Cullen. Please call me Bella." I smiled.

"Well Bella, I have heard a lot of really good things about you. I understand you have a remedy for every ailment around." he said.

"I don't know about every ailment, but I do try to find something that can cure most illnesses or injuries. It is a passion of mine. I find it fulfilling." I replied.

"A fulfilling career, now that is something I understand. That's why I teach. It gives me a sense of accomplishment to help others learn how to apply knowledge to every day life." he replied as he walked me outside of the General Store.

"Exactly, I never tire of teaching the community how different herbs and plants can help them feel better or heal them. My father taught me so many things about plants and... oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling Mr. Cullen." I smiled shyly.

"I rather enjoy listening to your ramblings, and please, call me Edward", he replied as he touched the side of my cheek with the back of his hand. I felt tingles spread all over my body and I unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Edward..." I sighed. Waking up to my surroundings I quickly muttered, "I really must go", suddenly realizing we were just inches from each other and I knew how inappropriate this was in public. I did not want to draw any more attention to us than we probably already had.

"Bella, would you do me the incredible honor of having dinner with me at the diner tomorrow night?" Edward asked me before I could turn away. I was so enamored by this man. No man had ever had this effect on me. I wanted to play hard to get and say no. I wanted to give an excuse to buy myself some time. I simply could not say no.  
>"Yes, Edward, I would be honored to have dinner with you." I almost whispered.<p>

"So I will meet you at your house to accompany you at six o'clock tomorrow evening." he said as he kissed my hand once more. I simply smiled and turned to walk away keeping the smile on my face from getting any bigger until he could no longer see me.

As I walked home I was lost in thoughts of Edward Cullen. I cannot believe how incredibly handsome he is. But my inner thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling my name.

"Miss Swan! …. Miss Swan!" I turned to see none other that Tanya Denali calling my name.

"Yes, Tanya, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, it is NOT okay!" she yelled at me. "Was that Mr. Cullen I saw you with just now? She yelled at me not even giving me time to respond. Well, let me tell you Miss Swan. He is taken. Do not even try to convince yourself that he is interested in you. He is mine. And if you try and come in between us, you will regret it!"

"Tanya, I do not know what your problem is, but you do not have the right to talk to me that way. And if Edward is interested in you, I am sure he will inform you himself. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things I need to do." I turned to walk away.

Tanya grabbed my arm as I tried to turn away. "I assure you, this is not over Miss Swan. You will regret even speaking to Mr. Cullen." she said.

I jerked my hand out of her grasp, "Are you threatening me Tanya?" I asked.

"No, it's a promise...Bella." she spat.

I turned to walk away ignoring how Tanya was starring at me. I knew the Denali's fairly well. Carmen and Elezar were extremely nice. Even Kate, their other daughter was just so sweet. Tanya on the other hand, was completely different. I shuddered to think of what she could be capable of. I also knew there was nothing I could do about it right now. So I shrugged it off and continued home thinking only of my upcoming date with Edward Cullen.

…...

Saturday morning was already showing to be a promising day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I had a date tonight. Not just any date, a date with the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. I decided to clean the house early and finish my laundry. As I was hanging it out to dry, Ms McCarty came to see me. Apparently she had been suffering from severe headaches for a few days and nothing seemed to be helping her. I gave her a some Ginko leaves and told her to make her a hot cup of tea and place one leaf in it daily and that should take care of the headaches.

"Oh, thank you Bella. I don't know what we would do without you." she said.

"You are very welcome Rosalie. Anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to call on me." I replied.

"So, I hear you have a date with the new teacher Mr. Cullen tonight...?" she asked.

"Yes I do, how did you hear about that?" I asked.

"Oh honey, it's all over town. The ladies in the town are ecstatic. They are so happy you have found someone."

"Rose, it's just one date. He may not like me once he gets to know me." I said.

"Oh, Bella you just don't see yourself clearly. Any man would be very lucky to have you by his side. You just need to have confidence in yourself." she replied. "Besides, I heard your upcoming date is making a few of the girls extremely jealous." she smirked at me.

"Yes, Tanya is a bit extreme isn't she?" I asked.

"Tanya?" Rose looked surprised. "I was talking about Jessica and Lauren. Did Tanya say something to you?"

I sighed, "Yes, she told me Edward was hers and I better stay away or I would regret it." I said.

"Oh Bella, that girl is trouble. You better keep a look out for her. There is no telling what she is capable of. If she becomes your enemy, it's only a matter of time, before Jessica and Lauren are too. I just want you to be careful. Promise me." Rose looked at me concerned.

"Oh Rose, you worry too much. I'm fine, really. Don't worry." I told her shrugging my shoulders. She didn't look convinced but decided to say any more about it. She took her leaves, gave me a hug and told me to be careful again. I just smiled at her and told her I would be okay.

After I shut the door I realized how nervous I really was. Rose was right. Tanya may be more of a danger than I predicted. One thing was for sure though, I was not canceling my date with Mr. Cullen no matter what, even if it killed me.

**If you want to hear this from Edwards POV, please let me know. Otherwise I will keep it to Bella only... Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are SM...I just borrow with the intent of returned all but Edward.**

**The Healer**

**Chapter 3**

The week flew by and before I knew it I was getting ready for my date with Mr. Cullen. I took a long, warm bath to relax my nerves and then I dried off, put on my favorite perfume and dressed in my long dark and light blue stripped dress with ivory lace. I grabbed my matching umbrella and headed into the parlor to await Mr. Cullen.

At exactly six o'clock, I heard a knock on the door.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." Mr. Cullen spoke in his beautiful voice as I opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him.

He held his arm out for me to take and led me down the street.

"So, I understand you are quite the talk of the town." he said.

I blushed not knowing exactly what "talk" he was referring to.

" I didn't mean to offend you Miss. I simply meant that you are very well liked in the community."

"Well, that is comforting to know, Mr. Cullen. I, do not hear of gossip about myself."

He laughed. "Well, I guess you do not, Miss Swan." He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "but believe me, your name comes up often, and I have yet to hear any bad news."

My entire body broke out in goose bumps. That was the closest any man has ever gotten near me and the feel of his breath on my neck made me feel things I have never felt before. I blushed again, hoping he didn't notice, but unfortunately, he did. He smiled at me as we neared the diner.

After dinner, he held his hand out to me to help me stand and to walk me out of the restaurant.

"Thank you for having dinner with me, Miss Swan."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Cullen. Thank you for inviting me." I began fidgeting with my umbrella handle.

"You seem a little nervous Miss Swan. Do I make you nervous?" he asked me.

We stopped walking and he turned to look at me.

"N..nno, of course not. I am just not accustomed to so much attention." I quietly said.

"Well, that is a shame. I will have to show you how much fun it is to be the center of attention Miss Swan," he smiled down at me. "You are too beautiful to not have the attention of everyone in the town."

I blushed. I was not use to such forwardness from anyone, especially a man.

Mr. Cullen and I began to walk towards the lake. It was getting darker but it was a full moon out and it lit the path perfectly. You could still make out ripples in the water as the wind blew over it just slightly.

As we neared the gazebo overlooking the lake, Mr. Cullen took my hand and led me to the bench inside the gazebo. As I sat down, he sat beside me. He was very quiet and I began to wonder if I was boring him.

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Edward, please."

"Edward" I loved the sound of his name. "I have had a really nice time with you. I have honestly never done this before." I confided.

"Really? I would have thought every eligible man would have asked to escort you by now."

"Oh, they have. It is just that, well, I do not much care for the men who are interested in me. This is the first time I have said "yes" to any offer of courtship." I replied.

"Well, that means we have something in common, Miss Swan."

"Bella, please." I smiled up at him. He looked so handsome in the moonlight.

"Bella", he sighed. "I have never asked to court a woman before you either."

That took me by surprise. I would have thought he would have had courted hundreds maybe even thousands of women.

"I am flattered Edward that I am your first." I whispered.

"I hope you will be my last as well, Bella." he whispered back as he leaned down to kiss me on my cheek, just near my mouth.

My face was so red. I never expected him to do that. I guess the shock on my face was making him nervous as well.  
>"I am sorry Bella, forgive me. That was very forward."<p>

I could not help myself. I leaned towards him and kissed him the same way he kissed me.

The look on his face was one of complete excitement.

"Never apologize for being affectionate Edward. It is a trait I find very becoming."

Where on earth was this boldness coming from me.

"I will remember that Bella. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess it is getting rather late."

He stood and held his arm out to me again. I took his arm as we strolled through town. As we neared my door, he stopped.

"I would like to ask you out again, if you would do me the honor. The town picnic is Sunday after church. Would you accompany me Bella?" he asked.

"Of course Edward, I would be delighted." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me as he leaned down and very softly pressed his lips to mine.

"Until Sunday" he said. I smiled back at him and watched him as he turned to walk away. I turned to open my door and walk inside just as I saw him walk around the corner. As I was closing the door, I thought I saw a shadow move across the street. I looked a little closer but could not see anything. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I closed the door and sat down in the chair in the parlor. I was so excited for Sunday. Edward was amazing. I did not realize until the moment he kissed me how very lonely I had been these last few years. I looked forward to my lonely days ending soon.

**Please leave me review. I will post the next chapter if I can get at least 5 reviews. I have to say, I know very little about 1890, but I am doing my best. So if you find a discrepancy, it was unintended and please point it out so I can fix it. Thanks for reading...**


End file.
